Cancer's Angel
by thinkitover
Summary: Lenin is from a really messed up universe. Her big brother was murdered as were her parents. To make matters worse she and her friends are half human, half troll. They've each changed their sign so others won't notice them. But, when Lenin's best friend, Gilda, decides to kill Lenin, she starts running. How she ends up in a bedroom with a boy named Karkat, she has no clue.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I sit next to Liam eating an ice cream cone. "Oh! Liam. Erin and Vick called me a mutant again today," I tell my big brother as my tears start to dry up. He looks at me sadly.

"Oh," he says. I nod my tears starting anew.

"Liam? Why does he call me that?" I ask quietly.

"It's because of our blood color," he replies sadly.

I look at him quizzically. "But we all have different colored blood!" I protest.

He smiles sadly. "Yeah but our blood is candy red which to them is a mutation," he explains sadly.

"Why?" I ask.

I don't know," he says to me.

"Why can't we all be the same inside?" I ask.

"We are Lenin. He just can't see it," Liam tells me ruffling my hair.

I think for a moment. "Oh…so I'll tell him he's wrong and that we are all the same in side!" I exclaim proudly.

Liam smiles at me and murmurs to himself, "You are going to make a fine leader. Imagine. Lenin Vantas, leader, thief, angel." I laugh and hug my big brother.

"I love you Liam," I say as i burrow into his red sweatshirt with a black cancer sign stitched on the front.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I run between buildings and glance behind me. I can hear her calling my name. "Lenin. Where are you best friend? You know the end will only come faster if you run!" she shouts. I hide in a doorway and take out the object Beezen gave to me. It still has her sign carved on it. A yellow Gemini sign.

"Hello best friend!" A girl leans towards me. Her hair has royal purple streaks through it. Her clubs are in her hand and are covered with yellow blood. I gag and send up a silent prayer for my best friend, Beezen. _At least you're not here. Keep my little brothers safe…_ Out of the corner of my eye I can see someone in light green run down the alley.

"LENIN! RUN! GO!" The boy swipes his claws at the girl. She hisses and raises her club. The boy leaps over it as she swings it. "Lenin! Go! I can hold her-" He's cut off as she grabs him by the throat.

"Leo!" I shout. His light green eyes are blazing with fear and pain. The girl swings a club at me as I press the Gemini sign. The edge of the club catches the top of my head and I teleport.

"Leo…"

I wake up to soft voices. "Who is she? How'd she show up? Why does she have candy red blood?!" I sit up rubbing my head. I yawn and I see two figures in the corner. I blink my eyes to clear them and scream. A boy almost exactly like Gilda is standing there. Polka dot pants, sign color and horns. The boy next to him looks like…me? I reach for my scythe but I can't find it.

"W-who are you?! W-where am I?!" I'm already climbing out of the bed my hand extended to the floor. Red dust flies to it and forms a scythe. I point it at the boy with polka dot pants. "If you take ONE step towards me I will run you through with this!"

The boy with the gray Cancer sign approaches me slowly. "Shh. Calm down. We know you're surprised," he says to me.

I roll my eyes. "You think? Somehow I ended up in another universe! I'm happy I'm not on my home planet anymore, but- Beezen! I _knew_ I shouldn't have used it! How'd she get it to come to this universe? Unless…she visited it before!" I pace the area between the bed and the wall. The boys watch me nervously. I stop and a red ball of dust surrounds me. When the dust dies down I have new clothes on. My older brothers sweatshirt, a shirt with my sign on it in red, and jeans.

"Well. Looks like I'll be staying here for a while. The machine my friend gave me was only supposed to be used once. Now I need to make another one or if you could point me to- oh yeah. You don't have her," I sigh. "Damn it dad. Why did you have to drag mom and Liam down with you? I hope everyone's okay…" I'm lost in my own thoughts and I don"t hear the door open.

"Whoa. She's awake Karkles?" a voice asks. I turn to see a boy with blond hair and in a red outfit.

"Uh, yeah. Hi. You must be a Knight of Time. Again…" I sigh and keep pacing. He looks at me and looks back at the boy I assume is "Karkles".

"So…Kar did she say who she was?" the boy asks.

I sigh. "Sorry. My name is Lenin Va- uh… my last name doesn't matter. I'm Heir of Blood. Nice to meet you. As long as you don't kill me. And you are?" I ask.

He smiles and replies, "I'm Dave Strider." The only word that reaches me is the word _Strider_.

"What?! Wh-where have you been?! Oh…wait. I-I thought you were someone else. Forgive me," I tell him. He's slightly worried but he quickly shrugs it off. I turn to Karkles and the other boy. "Who are you? I'm guessing that you're Karkles?" I guess pointing at the boy who looks like me. He flushes and his ears tilt down.

"See Dave? People who have never met me before think my name is that ridiculous nickname you gave me! My name is Karkat Vantas," he huffs. I start then I frown.

"That sounds like my last name…" I muse. I shake my head. "Can I leave now? Oh wait. What's your name?" I ask pointing at the last guy.

"I'm Gamzee Makara," he replies. I groan and rub my forehead. _Great. Now I have TWO killer clowns to keep an eye out for._ He smiles and I roll my eyes. "Now I'm leaving." I turn to walk out the door and I remember something.

"Where's the bathroom?" I ask. Karkat points in a direction and I head that way. _Could these people be…? No. This universe can't…! Or…can it? But…he has my last name… Could he be…? NO! No…_ I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts I don't even notice I'm rubbing my wrist. Nor do I notice the boy in front of me until he rolls over my foot.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"OW! Hey…!" I shout, now rubbing my foot. I glare down at the boy in the wheelchair. He blushes, "S-sorry. I-I didn't s-s-see you." I roll my eyes thinking _Great. Another troll who can't speak properly! Ugh…_

I shrug and wince as I put my injured foot on the ground.

"Yo! Tavros!" a voice calls out. I turn towards the owner. She's a girl ith hair that covers one of her eyes. Her sign…is strange. It looks like an upside down horse shoe with curls on the ends. I tilt my head thinking again. _She looks a little like Explode…_ I shrug the thought away and keep walking down the hall. My thoughts plague me, taunt and jeer at me. _You killed them. YOU killed them. Tam…Beezen…Leo…Trey…all dead because of YOU._ Red tears drip down my face but I wipe them away.

"It's not my fault," I whisper to my reflection in the mirror. The memory of Trey's body laying on the ground, his dragon cane driven through his heart, plagues me. His outstretched hand drenched in his own blood, a beautiful teal. The memory flips to Tam, the edges of her hair smoldering. The defiant look in her orangish brown eyes. Her blood running down her arm as she holds her lance next to her. Her cyber legs dented and glowing in the fire.

Another memory comes of a boy pushing me down behind sacks of flour. He turns to face Gilda and then he's on the floor, black blood pooling below him. I wipe the tears out of my eyes. I rub my wrist and I look down at the thin black, red and purple bracelet. I sigh and I walk out the bathroom. Right into a _very_ sweaty someone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey! Watch it!" I yell at the surprised…man? It must be. _In this universe everything's messed up, remember Lenin?_ I shake my head and my eyes land on his sign. _Damn it. Had to run into one of these huh?_ I smile faintly more alarmed than mad right now. I press a button on one of my bracelets and a large shield spirals outwards.

"Can I leave without a bone being broken?" I ask the…guy in front of me. He nods still inspecting my shield. I scoot towards the door and that's when he decides to speak.

"Who made this? They must have been really STRONG to craft such a beautiful thing."

I myself thought it was one of Mare's shabbier pieces of work but, eh, who wanted to argue with a freak who liked to build robots then fight them? "Uhh…yeah. She…is? Was? I don't even know anymore," I reply still trying to get out the door. He nods and lets me out. I race down the hall and I press the button again. The shield folds in on itself and I burst into the room I woke up in.

"There's a Builder, Inventor or something out there! Ew ew ew," I practically shout as I wipe his sweat off of me. Dave chuckles and I flip him off.

"Don't test me," I growl. He laughs so hard he falls off the bed. I growl and stalk over to Karkat and the Killer Clown. I sit down and I take out a deck of cards. Well, not really take them out…more like I kinda turn a piece of the sheets on the bed into dust and then turn them into cards. KK and KC watch in amazement as I do this. I see them staring and I smirk.

"Can't you idiots do something to amuse yourselves?" I laugh. I flick the cards into the air and they turn to dust. I make the dust swirl and swell. Dave watches too and I form a figure that looks like one of my friends. Her hair is black with yellow stripes in it. She has her normal 3D glasses on. She's holding a tablet in one hand that's decorated with a red and blue Gemini sign. In her other hand she has a phone with the words 'Don't touch. Lenin.' scrawled across the back. The phone is held up to her ear as she types on the tablet.

Karkat gasps and he reaches out to touch her. As soon his fingers touch it explodes into candy red birds. I smile. I used to do this trick for Kankri. But now I can't see him ever again. _At least Kenny's protecting him. So are what's left of my friends._ I sigh and the birds turn into my big brother. His eyes are bright red and he's chuckling. His sweatshirt looks like it's been through hell. Mostly because last time I saw him he had been. He's looking right at Karkat and I make the sand reach out to touch his shoulder. Then the figure explodes into multicolored dust. I laugh at the expressions on the three boys' faces.

"How can you fucking do that?" Karat asks.

"I've had experience. Having a friend that tries to kill you every time she sees you teaches you to hone your talents pretty well."


End file.
